


He's My Boyfriend

by TheTeenageWriter



Series: Philkas Oneshots [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Lukas is being brave, M/M, Random minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeenageWriter/pseuds/TheTeenageWriter
Summary: Lukas decides he's ready to come out and Philip is right there by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Philkas so I'm sorry if they're really OOC, I know they are a little but I tried

Lukas knocked on the door of Helen and Gabe’s house and the door was thrown open. “Lukas?” Helen asked confused to see him there.   
“Hi,” he said quietly.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked. “I mean obviously you’re here for Phillip but why now?”  
“I, um, came to see if he wanted a ride to school,” he said a little louder now.  
“Yeah, okay, I’ll see.” She stepped back from the door and held it open for him jerking her head, “Come on in.” He stepped into the house and looked around. Helen led him to the kitchen where Gabe was at the table and Philip was at the sink. “Philip?” she said to get his attention.  
The brown haired boy turned around and his eyes met Lukas’. He looked a little confused to see him there and the little muscle in his jaw clench, something Lukas had always found really cute. “Hey,” he said.   
“Hi,” the blond said with a small smile.   
“What’s up? Why’re you here so early?” Philip asked leaning back against the counter. “Why didn’t you text?”  
He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and said, “I wanted to know if you wanted a ride?” Philip’s eye widened a little but his face didn’t change much besides that, silently asking if he was serious but not wanting to say it out loud. “I’ve got the spare helmet,” he said to show him that he really meant it.   
“Yeah, okay then,” he said walking over to where his boyfriend was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “You ready?” he asked.  
The blond nodded and looked down at the boy beside him. “Come on,” he said and walked back to the front door as Philip said goodbye and lifted his bag. They walked out of house together, walking so close that the shoulders bumped together. Philip gently shoved him with his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and returned the gesture.   
They reached the bike and Lukas held out the helmet for Philip. He took it from him and put it on and Lukas couldn’t help himself when he said, “You look great in that.”  
“What with only half my face showing?” he joked.  
“Shut up, you know what I mean,” he said before putting his own helmet on and getting on the bike. Philip’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly and he started the bike up. He tore off down the road and made the short journey to the school.  
He stopped the bike not far from the entrance to the school but still away from the other students. He and Philip got off and he put the helmet under his arm. “I’ll meet you here after school, okay?” he said a little shakily.   
“Hey,” Philip said looking into his eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready? You don’t have to do this, you can tell anyone who saw you give me a ride that your dad made you do it or something.”  
“No, no it’s okay. I want to. I’m just nervous, ya know?” he said and his boyfriend nodded. He moved his hand to the brunette’s and intertwined their fingers. Philip smiled a little bigger again. They started to walk to the school and he pulled the two of them towards his locker. He pulled out some books and put his helmet inside never letting go of Philip’s hand. Philip leaned against the locker next to his.  
“Do you need to go to your one?” Lukas asked nodding his head to the locker. Philip shook his head and as he did a group of people approached them.   
“Lukas, what’s going on man?” one of the guys asked. He was tall but not as tall as Philip and looked strong.  
“Yeah, what are you doing with him?” a girl with curly blonde hair asked, her voice harsh and nasally.   
“Um, why wouldn’t I be with him?” Lukas asked.  
“Because he’s a freak and a stalker?” the same girl said.   
“No he’s not, he’s my boyfriend,” he said his voice sounding more sure than it had all morning.  
“He’s your what?” a different guy asked.  
“My boyfriend and if you have a problem with that you can go to hell,” he said louder. Philip smiled at him from where he leant against the locker and squeezed his hand.  
“So you’re gay?” someone asked.  
“Yeah, I am,” he said closing his locker and pulling Philip away with him.   
“They’re faces were hilarious,” the shorter boy said.  
“Yeah, I guess I was more just freaked out about telling someone other than our parents or Helen and Gabe.”  
“You did great,” Philip reassured him.  
“Thanks,” Philip said. “But I was going to punch them when they screwed up their faces when they saw you and when she called you a freak.”  
“Ooh, protective are you?”  
“Hell yeah I am,” he joked as they walked down the hall together. He might not have been totally calm and confident being this open yet but he was definitely better than he had been and felt far more comfortable with Philip by his side than he did with anyone else.  
~~~~~  
After the final bell Lukas walked out to find Philip already beside his bike. A couple of people were looking at him as he stood there waiting, almost everyone had heard by now and whoever hadn’t would know by tomorrow and then their parents would know and they wouldn’t be able to hide in this small town anymore but somehow that didn’t worry Lukas very much. Or at least not nearly as much as it used to.   
“Hey,” he said as he reached the boy.  
“Hey,” he said. “Haven’t seen you since lunch, how’d the rest of the day go? Anyone say anything?”  
“Not really, probably knew if they did that I’d punch them in the face.” This just made Philip laugh. “It’s weird to show us now, not hiding. Good but weird.”  
“There doesn’t need to be much PDA you know,” Philip told him.  
“I know but seeing as everyone’s looking…” Lukas trailed off looking around, “how about we give them a show?” Philip raised an eyebrow. Lukas wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer and kissed him. He felt Philip kiss back and raise his hands to his face.   
“Good show,” Philip said a little breathlessly when they pulled back. His voice now was like an imitation of the one he used outside the club when Lukas had kissed him.   
“Thanks.”  
“Hey, don’t look behind you but I think we just caused about twenty jaws to drop in this group of girls beside the library.”   
Lukas laughed in response and handed Philip his helmet and put his own on. They got on the bike and drove away from the stunned students both smiling wider than they had in a long time finally happy to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to add comments


End file.
